A New Song
by inuearlover10718
Summary: when inuyasha hears kagomes enchanting voice inyuyasha forgets everything and i mean everything. when she getts a job at a club singing will love bloom or will inuyasha have to compete for her love and all the other guys crawling at her beautilul singing!


Coppy write thingy: I do not own inuyasha or anything at all in this story so don't sue me!!!!

It all started like a typical day for kagome. She was on the other side of the well. Yesterday was her birthday and she got loads of stuff for the feudal era but also a muck wanted ipod. It already had thousands of songs on it. But this story startd when our favorite half-deamon on the opposite side of the well was getting adgitated.

"where the hell is that wench!!!" yelled inuyasha

Shippo just shook his head and waited

Finaly after like 10 minuted of inuyash screaming to the oh mighty clouds he made his way to the well

"when I get kagome in going to give her a piece of my mind" inuyasha exclaimed again to absoulutly no one

But as soon as inuyasha approached the well he herd the most beautiful singing voice he had ever herd. Immediatly knowing who the brilliant vocals were coming from. There was kagome climbing up the well with her ipod around her arm(like those Velcro things that strap to ur arm so when ur running the ipod dosent fall or something) and the headphones in her ears. She was singing an unknown song to inuyasha but he listened intently

The song is called smile by lily allen

When you first left me I was wanting more  
But you were fucking that girl next door, what cha do that for (what cha do that for)  
When you first left me I didn't know what to say  
I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day

I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone

At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

Whenever you see me you say that you want me back  
And I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack  
I couldn't stop laughing, no I just couldn't help myself  
See you messed up my mental health I was quite unwell

I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end  
Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone

At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala

At first when I see you cry,  
yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

'WOW' that was all inuaysha could think

Kagome(POV)

Truthfully kagome wasn't singing for the fun of it. I mean sure she loved singing but the previous week before her birthday the had managed to snag a job at the local night club(kagome is eighteen now and inuyasha is 19 and it's a club like for people 18-21 like thing) called the 'falling star'. She was excited. Ahe started work later that night she she decided to return and give them what thay needed znd then sneak out before anyone would notice. She also wanted inuyasha to come along with her for fun but she would have to see later.

'yup, guess thats the only option i hsve since inuyasha will probably hear me leaving anyways', thought kagome as she was singing

Well as she was singing one of her fav. Songs she was unaware of the lurking hanyou.

Inuyasha (POV)

He finally decided to ge see whats wrong with kagome. She just spaced out a little.

He epupted from the tree which he was hiding behind and landed directally behind her.

"EEEPPPP" yelled kagome "inuyasha stop doing that your going to kill me one day, I swear"

"feh" replied inuyasha

"d-did you hear me?" asked nervous kagome 'OMG he probably thinks im horrible, this is so embarassing!!!!'

After a few moments of a really weird akward sinence someone that was hinding in the bushed screamed "you know every akward silence a gay babie is born" said our favorite monk.

"MIRIKOU" yelled inuyasha

Kagome already know how this was going to atart and end she she saved herself some time and said "sit" to inuyasha. (I don't really like the arguing thing. Its always the same so im going to skip to where mirikou leaves running for his life.

"hey inuyasha, can I ask you something important?" asked kagome

"what do you want wench" mumbled inuyasha still in his crater

Kagome was very nervous in asking inuyasha and he just had so go and say something like that. She quietly counted to ten in her head before she started again

"Inuyashawillyougowithmetoaclubiworkatandlistentomesing? kagome asked (lets just say that inuyasha already knows what a club is and stuff)

"um......What?"asked inuyasha

"will you go with me to a club i work at and listen to me sing?"kagome asked again a little bit more nervous

Inuyasha immediately said "feh. I guess so" but in the inside he was thrilled in hearing that enchanting voice again.

Kagome was still in shock. 'did he actually just accept' "well that great inu-chan(whats chan mean and is that the right term) ill see u tonight. I cant walk you there because I have to go back now to get ready but you could come now If you like or you could stay here and tonight ask my mom to take you there".

"no im coming with you now" said inuyasha

So with that inuyasha and kagome jumped into the well.

Hey if you don't like it please don't spam cuz this is my first fanfiction and I just got the inspiration from listening to tell me something I don't know by selena Gomez. So yea please comment. I really don't care as long as someone is reading this story!!!


End file.
